<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>uniq(ue)lo(ve) by cryohoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268727">uniq(ue)lo(ve)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryohoon/pseuds/cryohoon'>cryohoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>COEX Mall, Co-workers, Cute, Flirty Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno &amp; Na Jaemin Are Best Friends, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, Library, M/M, Oblivious Huang Ren Jun, Shopping Malls, Short One Shot, Soft Huang Ren Jun, Soft Lee Jeno, UNIQLO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryohoon/pseuds/cryohoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jeno is in love with his 'co-worker', renjun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Na Jaemin/Park Jisung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>uniq(ue)lo(ve)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The COEX mall is one of the biggest malls in South Korea. There's a library in the middle that holds almost 500,000 titles. Just diagonal from it is UNIQLO. A Japan-based store that takes simplicity to the next level. </p><p>Lots of workers know each other there, even if there was 300 shops. The new employees can get through everybody in the mall in a few weeks. One of the popular employees were Lee Jeno. He worked as one of the cashiers in UNIQLO. He also helped around the store, directing customers to different sections of the shop. Everyone loved him for his good looks and flirtatious smiles. There was no doubt that everyone was in love with Jeno. If they weren't, they were probably jealous. Jeno didn't actually have many good friends. Only acquaintances. Two people he would consider being his best friends were Mark and Jaemin. They all worked together, just in different departments.</p><p>This person was less known as he didn't work at a huge department store. Huang Renjun. He worked in the library. He was supposed to be an IT, but he loiters around the romance novels once in a while. He only had a few friends at the mall. Jaemin was someone that Renjun could depend on if he needed anything. Donghyuck worked at LUSH, bringing Renjun bathbombs when he had the chance.. Renjun had always dreamt of meeting 'the one' at the library. He wanted to love someone who had the same interests such as reading.</p><p>It was a normal day today, the perfect amount of people. Not too much for everyone to die of overworking themselves and not too little for everyone to die of bankruptcy. </p><p>Jeno was minding his own business in the sweater section when Jaemin had asked for a favor.</p><p>”Hey, Jen! Can you do a favor for me and search up something?” Jaemin asked.</p><p>"I left my phone at home Jaemin, so no." Jeno said, frowning at the other.</p><p>"Then search it up at the library." Jaemin replied.</p><p>"What do you need so badly for me to get out of work?" Jeno sighed.</p><p>"I wanted to buy promise rings for me and Jisung, but I don't want it to be on my search history." Jaemin pleaded. However, that was not the case. Jaemin knows a person in the library that he wants to set Jeno up with. Renjun. He thought they would be perfect together, and they did look really good.</p><p>"Whatever, you have to buy me coffee later." Jeno glared at Jaemin, taking off his nametag and putting it in his pocket.</p><p>"Thank you so much! I promise that you won't regret it." Jaemin squealed, waving to Jeno as he walked away.</p><p>Jeno always had a thing for guys and girls. He never knew his sexuality until he was in high school. As he walked out of UNIQLO, he zoomed passed the people that were walking in front of him. As much as he doesn't want to work, he feels guilty for leaving because of something unnecessary. When he entered the library, he was greeted with a warm wind in his face. The library was quiet but there were lots of conversations still happening. Jeno located the computers and went to one, searching up the promise rings.</p><p>While Jeno was hunting, he saw a boy from the corner of his eye. He was smaller and had a white sweater on. His brown locks complimented his gold glasses perfectly. Jeno couldn't stop staring at him, until the computer screen went blank.<em>Now's my chance!</em></p><p>"Excuse me, sir? Can you help me?" Jeno waved his arm around and got the boy's attention. He walked over to Jeno to see the problem. It was simply asleep, so he wiggled the mouse a bit. "Thanks, I'm Jeno by the way."</p><p>"Erm, Renjun. I notice that cardigan of yours from UNIQLO. Shouldn't you be at work?" Renjun assumed.</p><p>"Yes yes, I just needed to search something up." Jeno said, his lips forming a line. "Can I get your number?"</p><p>Renjun looked at the screen and saw the promise rings. "Well, that's kinda unprofessional. We're in the workplace."</p><p>"Fine. I guess I'll see you around." Jeno said, closing the tab of the promise rings and getting out of his seat. He walked out of the store and saluted off to Renjun, walking back to UNIQLO. </p><p>Renjun thought about Jeno that whole shift. </p><p>Once Jeno got back to work, his mind was all about Renjun. He couldn't focus on the customers needs and he didn't pay attention to Jaemin's annoying banter. He thought about what it would feel like to spoon Renjun on the couch after dinner. He thought about what it would feel like to date Renjun. He smiled so much that Jaemin thought he was possessed. </p><p>The work shift was over and people started to go home. After Jeno said goodbye to his workmates, he went to the library and stood in front of it. The last person out was Renjun and his new book.</p><p>"Number." Jeno stopped Renjun in his tracks, Renjun taking his earbuds out of his ears.</p><p>"Why? I said no." Renjun pouted, his cheeks getting red.</p><p>"Work already ended, now we're free." Jeno smiled.</p><p>"Don't you have a partner already? You were looking for promise rings." </p><p>"It was for a friend. I promise. Plus, I would buy us promise rings."</p><p>"You're so stupid. How'd you even spot me?"</p><p>"Who would miss a face like yours?"</p><p>And that was enough for Renjun to start falling. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>